bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abram Solovyov
( ) | birthday = November 3 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 5'9" | weight = 156 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Vladik's Subordinate | previous occupation = Stern Ritter E | team = Luna Brigata | previous team = , | partner = Vladik Volkov | base of operations = Yomiyama Apartments, Rider City | relatives = N/A | education = Rider University | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Sphere) | storyline = Sixth Division Reunion...! | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Abram Solovyov (アブラムナイチンゲール, Aburamu Soloviev) is a male who is a former member of the 's Stern Ritter, with the designation "E", his moniker being Abram "the Electrolyser" (エレクトロ, Erekutororaizā no Aburamu). Currently, he is a member of Impero Nascosto as the subordinate of his lifetime friend, Vladik. Appearance Abram, despite being close to Vladik in age, is several inches shorter than him. He, otherwise, looks like an average human teenager. He has short, spiked, black hair and onyx-colored eyes. Physically, Abram is not an imposing figure, being very slim and not particularly muscular. He wears a plain, white, high-collared shirt, which zips up and down in the middle. Around his waist, he wears a large purple rope, which ties into several loops at the center. A blue cloth is held in place by the rope, being draped around his waist as well. Beneath this, he wears dark blue pants. Personality Unlike his serious and grief-stricken friend, Vladik, Abram has a more carefree attitude. He is generally happy, playful, and upbeat outside of battle. Though initially an antagonistic personage, Abram is still very kindhearted and caring; particularly towards his childhood friend, Vladik, but also to others that have suffered similar pasts as him. Many characters have noted that Abram is a blunt individual, telling the truth or the way he feels flat out, with little care to how it comes across to the recipient of this bluntness, though most of the time, it has positive outcomes. When he was a child, however, Abram was very different. Abandoned as a child, Abram had lost hope in the world. At age six, he was so ostracized from ordinary human society that he believed it normal that he had no mother, father, or siblings. He had a general hatred of people, due to the treatment many local villages in Russia, gave to him. Even Vladik, who would later befriend him and become his lifelong best friend, had trouble earning Abram's trust during their young age. After befriending Vladik, Abram's personality began to change for the better. Though still unwilling to trust people in general, he trusted Vladik immensely, viewing him as an older brother figure. His hardened heart also softened and Abram was seen to be quite clingy and loving. Abram has a quick temper, probably one of his greatest personality flaws. In battle, despite his usual carefree demeanor, he has the capacity to be serious and cunning; a feat that makes him a dangerous opponent. Perhaps because of the hardships of his childhood, he can be rather sadistic in battle. Background Childhood Abram's beginnings were much different than that of his best friend's. He has no memories of his mother or father, or whether or not he had any siblings. He was orphaned at a very young age and left to take care of himself. At age five, he was wandering the streets of Russian villages, eating scraps of food from the garbage, and sleeping in alleyways and, on some occasions, in dumpsters to keep warm at night. By the time he turned six years of age, he was admitted to a boy's home in southern . It was there that he met Vladik, the boy he would eventually befriend and become lifelong friends with. A mere year after, at the age of seven, he and several of the other children in the home, including Abram, in a cruel twist of fate, were abducted and taken far away from ordinary civilization by a group of older men. They were taken to a cabin deep within the mountains and far from where any help could reach them. During this time, he leaned of Vladik, who, though scared himself, remained calm and composed, for his strength. He and the other kidnapped children were then forced into a barren room and locked in. Over the course of the following night, Abram would lie awake and watch Vladik, as he listened to the men talking about Hollows, indicating that they were also spiritually aware, and that the boys were to be used as bait. Over the course of the next week, Abram and the rest of the boys received very poor treatment and little to eat. At some point after then, a group of large Hollows attacked the cabin, though, of the kidnapped boys, only Vladik was able to see them. The intense spiritual energy in the area, intensified by his fear, awakened his spiritual powers and then he, along with Vladik, watched as the men that had abducted them shed their bodies, revealing themselves as Shinigami of the , and quickly disposed of the Hollows. It was then that he learned from Vladik, based on Vladik's observations, that the Hollows that had attacked the cabin were being hunted by Soul Society because of their tenancy to prey on human children, thus their reason for abducting the boys; to use them as bait for the Hollows. Having no further use for the kidnapped children and being unable to return them to the boy's home without arousing the suspicion of the humans, the Shinigami were under the orders of Captain to kill the human boys. The Shinigami waited until night and attacked while the children were sleeping. Two of the other children were killed, waking Vladik and Abram from their slumber. When the Shinigami moved in on them, Vladik was knocked aside, leaving Abram wide open for attack. Just before the younger boy could be killed, Vladik's ability awoken and mercilessly slaughtered the Shinigami. Following the incident, still towering over the bloodied bodies of his victims, Vladik promised to protect Abram to his last breath. The boys then left the cabin and fled into the wilderness. Joining the Vandenreich The events that took place in his life the next three years are unknown, but by the time he was ten, he and Vladik were found by none other than himself, living in the wilderness of Russia. Vladik himself had made a name for himself in the local villages as a creature of carnage, killing anyone unfortunate or ignorant enough to approach their camp. Intrigued by these rumors, Bach had gone to investigate. Upon meeting the boys at their camp, Vladik attacked Bach, as he had any other intruder at the time. Surprising Bach with his knowledge of Quincy powers, despite his lack of training, Vladik managed to graze the Quincy leader, but was quickly put down by the far older and much more experienced Quincy afterwards. Abram then attempted to join the fray, but, being less experienced, he was tossed aside rather quickly. Acknowledging their collective powers, Bach invited the young Quincy to join his ; a group of Quincy that had gone underground after Soul Society had exterminated them one thousand years prior. Hearing mention of Soul Society, Vladik became enraged and explained the cruel events of the night three years before to Bach. Bach then explained that the Shinigami had kidnapped them, not only because they were human children, but also because they were of Quincy lineage, making them all spiritually aware and all the more tasty to the Hollows the Shinigami sought after. Bach further explained that by developing their Quincy abilities, both boys could strike back at the Shinigami who had used them and the Hollows that hunted them. Accepting this notion, both boys joined the Vandenreich. Impero Nascosto After the Vandenreich's fall, Vladik and Abram, now nearing the end of their adolescence, found themselves "orphans" once again. It was around this time that Tadoku Getsueikirite, calling himself "Akujin", began approaching former members of the Vandenreich to join his Impero Nascosto. Abram, along with Vladik, immediately rejected the offer, not wanting to work under a Shinigami and still feeling bitter from his faction's loss in the last conflict with Soul Society. Akujin, however, told the orphans the story of the Quincy extermination, as well as his own tragic past at the hands of the Shinigami, causing all three to find an understanding for one another. Eager to strike back at Soul Society with his renewed vigor, Vladik joined on the condition that Abram would be assigned to be close to him at all times for his protection. Akujin agreed to this. Vladik was then made into a member of Akujin's Luna Brigata, while Abram stayed in the shadows, helping Vladik on all of his missions. Equipment Bankai Stealing Device: Received during his time as a member of the Stern Ritter, Abram possesses a device that is capable of stealing the Bankai of a Shinigami. The device is circular and about the size of his palm. Once stolen from a Shinigami, the medallion allows Abram to use the Bankai however he pleases, though to a much weaker extent. Powers & Abilities As a former member of the Vandenreich's , Abram is an extraordinarily powerful Quincy, on par, or slightly above that of a captain of the . His abilities as a Quincy first manifested at the young age of six, around the same time Vladik awakened his own Quincy powers. Shortly after joining the Vandenreich, at the age of ten, he began training with Vladik to master these abilities. He has captain-level spiritual energy and is noted for the cold feeling in his spiritual pressure, which he attributes to his hatred for the Shinigami. During the Stern Ritter's invasion of Soul Society, while he was with the Vandenreich, he was one of the Quincy responsible for eradicating the Shinigami of the Twelfth Division. He repeatedly showed himself capable of easily dealing with seated officers and lieutenant-level Shinigami. Fighting Style Abram is a highly versatile fighter. Using one of the manifestations of his Spirit Weapon, Abram can easily fight on par with other highly experienced swordsman. With these skills, he was able to swiftly incapacitate hundreds of seated officer-level Shinigami, during the Stern Ritter's invasion of Soul Society, as well as fight on par with captain-level opponents in the War of the Worlds. Additionally, he can fight with his weapon in the normal manner, or in a reverse grip. As a Quincy, Abram has been trained in the combat form of archery from the young age of ten. Another of his Spirit Weapon manifestations allows him to use archery effectively, and his Quincy: Vollständig revolves entirely around the art. He is incredibly skilled with archery, able to fire his Heilig Pfeil with incredible accuracy. Quincy Powers As a Quincy, he possesses the innate ability to absorb and make use of that saturate the air and constructs around him for weapons and power. His is extremely proficient in this art, being able to do it unconsciously during combat. Additionally, he has been noted by both Vladik and for his ability to use a versatile amount of Quincy abilities, not be restricted to being too talented in just one. Blut Like all Quincy, Abram has the ability to use the Quincy protection known as Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"). The broad term of Blut, however, applies to two branching abilities; Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") and Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"). Blut Vene affords Abram the protection of inhuman durability, making him capable of blocking the blows that would usually break human bones and even block Shinigami Zanpakutō without receiving cut wounds. Blut Arterie, on the other hand, affords him unnatural strength and attacking power, which would hypothetically allow him to fight against a Shinigami using their Bankai. The Electrolyser Though it is unknown exactly when Abram awakened his unique Quincy ability, his "The Electrolyser" power is the same ability that earned him his designation letter and moniker in the Vandenreich. It allows him the capability to electrically charge any spiritual particles he absorbs through his Quincy abilities. This serves to make his Spirit Weapons and attacks far more deadly than an average Quincy's by affording them far higher cutting power and the ability to numb the area they strike on an opponent. He can also project an electrically charged reishi field from his body, with this ability, allowing him to repel forces approaching to close to him, and electrocute any living being that is unlucky enough to be caught within it. Hirenkyaku Abram is an extraordinarily fast individual, due in large part to his mastery of the Quincy . By gathering reishi beneath his feet, he can literally ride across the skies at tremendous speeds. His speed is such that most low level Shinigami cannot keep track of his movements. He is easily able to catch up with captain-level opponents and even outmaneuver them in certain cases. During his time in the Vandenreich, his speed was such that he overwhelmed three Shinigami from the Twelfth Division, tackling them before they could even draw their weapons or release their swords. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sphere: Using his Quincy cross and powers, Abram can form a singular large sphere of black spiritual energy. This sphere can range in size from the size of a to larger than Abram himself. Vladik, Abram's best friend, has noted that his spirit weapon is highly unusual in shape when compared to the majority of normal Quincy weapons. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Like all Quincy, Abram is able to create arrows by absorbing the reiryoku of the air surrounding him and combining it with his own immense spiritual power before focusing it into the weapon itself. He can then use these arrows in a variety of ways, allowing for the use of special attacks. His own unique Quincy arrows take the shape of smaller black reishi spheres, similar to the actual weapon, which fire off like bullets. * Heilig Spitze (壊滅剣 (ホーリースパイク), Hairihhi Spitsi; German for "Holy Spikes", Japanese for "Destruction Darts"): By gathering reishi at the his Quincy cross, or within his spirit weapon, Abram can fire an immense amount of spiritual darts or needles at his foes. The practicality of the smaller darts, as opposed to the larger, more traditional arrows, lies within their ability to be fired faster and in higher numbers. * Reishi Discs: A unique form of attack, Abram will transform his spirit weapon from its traditional spherical shape into a more aggressive disc-like formation. These discs can be thrown and will slice through anything. According to Abram, even a Quincy's would have difficulty resisting it. Abram can also control the direction of the discs, once thrown, with his hand gestures. Kojaku (弧雀, Arc Sparrow): When he was younger, Abram could generate a basic Quincy bow, known as Kojaku. The bow, as most basic Quincy weapons, possessed no special qualities other than firing the basic Quincy arrows. Abram hasn't been seen using Kojaku since he was around ten years old, though. * Heilig Pfeil: Like later incarnations of his Spirit Weapon, Abram's Kojaku could also fire Heilig Pfeil, though it was far different from the mature incarnation. With this premature weapon, Abram had to focus reishi for his Heilig Pfeil through actual arrows. This practice faded out once he was skilled enough to form Heilig Pfeil without a medium. Quincy: Vollständig Barachiel (神の雷, Bārkiʼēl; Hebrew and Japanese for "Lightning of God"): Like Vladik, Abram is one of the few Quincy that do not require a special glove to enter Quincy: Vollständig. Unlike most Quincy: Vollständig, his spiritual energy doesn't erupt when it is activated. Instead, the spiritual energy slowly leaks out and envelops him before taking the form of the Quincy: Vollständig itself. In addition to the physical transformation that takes place, Abram also gains a multiple ringed halo above his had. * Spirit Weapon: In Vollständig, his spirit weapon remains in its unusual spherical form, except instead of there being just one of them, Abram manifests three that float around his person at all time. ** Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: His Quincy arrows are much larger when in Vollständig. The strength of these arrows are such that they can destroy cliffs with ease. Unlike in his normal state, Abram fires these arrows, now in the form of black bullets, from portals he creates with his Quincy powers. ** Enhanced Reishi Discs: Abram can generate two immensely powerful reishi discs while in his Quincy: Vollständig. These discs will destroy the the ground beneath them as they travel and have a much higher kill rate. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This ability uses the most basic ability of the Quincy, to gather spiritual particles, in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power a Abram can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. This ability can be stopped by destroying both heads on either side of his body. * Enhanced Blut: Abram's Blut Vene is incredibly stronger while in the Vollständig form. It is easily able to take blows from a Shinigami's Bankai. Trivia * Abram's theme song, as determined by the author, is Stricken by . * He shares his Stern Ritter designation, "E", with . * Abram's surname translates into Russian as " ", a reference to his Quincy: Vollständig's form.